Warcries
by Shinobi Knight
Summary: The Hellfire Club has begun making their move, and and the X-Men have felt the aftershocks. Soon their friends are being caught in the crossfire. One man set an agenda to fight the Hellfire Club, and save his younger brother. But will he survive. The Lega
1. The Legacy of John Proudstar

The Pride of Thunder

As the name suggests, John Proudstar was the Proudest of the Apache. He was the fastest man of the plains, the strongest of the reservation, and the best tracker of them all. It was said that the great spirits themselves possessed the man. There were rumor saying that John chased the mightiest buffalo halfway across the plateau and brought it down with his bear hands; to save a little girl. Yes, he was the best, but he was also the angriest.

John was tired of listening to the wise men reminisced of the old days. When they could be free to hunt whenever they pleased. When the plains were literally teemed with life. That was before the white men came. The stories he was told how the white man ravaged the land planted a seed of hate within him. Overtime the seed sprouted and bloomed hatred throughout his entire body. That was before a visit, from Charles Xavier.

Everyday, John took a morning run across the plains. Running was how he clears his head, until everything stopped. John looked around very confused, trying to piece together what happened. _Do not be alarmed._ John jumped back, was he hearing voices? Has the great spirits spoke to him?_ I am no great spirit, just a man with a gift, like you. Turn around._

John turned to see a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. He saw that his most distinguishing feature was his baldness. "How the hell did a cripple get all the way out here?"

The man just smiled and said, "I am not just an ordinary man. I am a mutant, just like you."

"Mutant huh? Well, whatever the hell it is I don't give a damn. You ain't welcome here so you can just turn around and wheel your self back to town."

John went to turn around and leave him there. _Are you sure that's wise? _He turned back and he just smiled.

"Okay, what the hell was that?"

"It's my mutant power, telepathy. It is how I found you. My name is Charles Xavier; I run a school for mutants like yourself. I would very much like to enroll you into it."

"And for the last time I don't give a damn, I want nothing to do with the white man's world and I certainly don't want help from a damned so you can take this whole school of yours and shove it!"

"So it's true what they say, that the Apache are as afraid." John felt his blood boil, the last time someone questioned his bravery, they couldn't walk for three months.

"Okay, that does it. No-one but no-one calls me a coward. I'm as good as the next guy, hell, I'm better."

"Then prove it," the Professor said calmly.

John thought a moment, "I ain't got nothin' ta prove to you Cue ball!" Then John ran off leaving the Professor in the dust. Xavier sighed and wheeled back to the X-Jet.

* * *

Inside Logan, Scott, and Ororo were waiting inside the plane. Seeing the grimace and the Professor's face he could only assume the worst. "He told you where to stick it, didn't he?"

Xavier couldn't help but smile, "never could hide anything from you can I?" Logan stifled a laugh. "I can't under stand why a boy can be so angry."

"Well, for starters, he maybe only seventeen, but he's far from a boy. And in all truth, he ain't mad at you. He's mad at the world for his tribe, he's mad at his tribe for not fighting back," Logan explained. "What else can a guy do?"

Charles sighed, "I guess we'll have to try again some other day. Scott, take us home." Just as they took off the Professor felt a faint psychic trace. He couldn't quite explain it, no-one ever blipped on and off before like that. Charles just blew it off and blamed it on fatigue.

* * *

John ran back to camp Verde, the sight will horrify him for the rest of his life. He was only a mile away and he could see the flames. Inside the reservation, he could see the bodies scattered on the ground. Everyone in the camp was there was dead on the ground; everyone, except James. He searched around the whole camp site, the Elders, men, women, children, all dead, but no James. Just as a huge shadow that loomed over him. "John Proudstar, I have chosen you join us." John turned his head to a floating man in crimson body armor. His helmet covered most of his face, but the most intimidating feature was the flowing cape. "Come with me, and you can lead the Hellions to glory!"

"Did you do this?!" John's blood boiled over this, he knew this man. He saw him all over the news. "Your Magneto ain't ya?" no answer. "DID YOU DO THIS!!!?"

"I had to... dispose of the distractions." That did it, John charged full front, only letting out a gigantic war cry. "If you will not join me, then you will be destroyed." Magneto simply waved his hand, and John was knocked back several yards.

"WHY?!!" John shouted, "They did nothing to you!"

"Why do you weep for them, they are only human. You yourself were tired of living on this rock. They are weak, you are strong, join me and you can run as free as the Buffalo."

"Never! I'll never go with a heartless murderer," John proudly stated back, he stood up as tall as his namesake.

"So you made your decision?" Magneto asked.

"Yup," John said and he again began his charge. "I'm coming for ya Bucket head!!!" John pulled an astonishing leap towards the crimson figure and with all his might, punched Magneto's force bubble. That hit knocked him clear out of the sky and on the ground. Magneto slowly got on his feet, and started to float, until a lightning bolt struck him full force on where he stood. KKKKRRRRRAAACCCCC TTTHHHHOOOOMMMMM

When the dust cleared he saw four figures standing. The first was Xavier, but the other three. He saw a tall boy about his age with a red visor, a flying African woman with flowing white hair. And a short, feral looking guy with metal spikes coming out of his hand. "Xavier, what the hell is go'en on here?!"

Take a look for yourself. Was spoken ih his head. John looked down at what was Magneto. It was nothing but a pile scrap metal. The thing that decimated his entire tribe was nothing but a damned robot. In John's rage he picked up what was left of it and ripped it two. "HHHHUUUURRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Damn," the woman mumbled under her breath, "we lost Proudstar. I thought you said your robot was unbeatable Pierce."

"Every program has its flaws," replied a calm, lanky looking man, "I can rebuild it and make it better than ever. At least we got his younger brother."

"Ohh goodie, we got the second banana," she replied sarcastically. The real prize was John. James was not as strong, nor as skilled.

"We'll make due," Pierce reassured, "Inform Shaw what we have and head back, Miss Frost, those damned X-Men may have won the battle, but the war isn't over yet."

"Your arrogance may prove to be our undoing, the X-Men maybe children, but they are far from novices. Do not make that assumption, now that we lost our powerhouse they do have the edge over us." Pierce just walked off without giving a second thought. "Arrogant prick!" She shouted.


	2. Hellfire and Brimstone

A/n: The misspellings are made on purpose to match character dialect.

Enter the Hellfire

John gazed deeply at the burning fire he had long since started. Everyone in the X-Jet new he needed to be alone. Whoever created this Pseudo-Magneto was incredibly ingenious, he had his voice, power, even his helmet that he couldn't track down packed. The person or persons obviously new them somehow, long before their secret was exposed. The silence was killing Logan, they were watching him for an hour and he still hasn't even moved. Not since he gathered everyone and cremated them.

Logan felt his pain, if anyone knew how he felt it would Logan. He casually walked up and sat down next to him. "So, what're you gonna do, ya can't possibly hang around here all day."

John sighed, "I'm gonna scrounge whatever I can, pack up, and I'm gonna look for James."

"Aren't ya going to even think about the Professor's offer?" Logan asked.

Now he was mad, "Look Dammit, I don't give a damn about your school, your sob story, or your precious little X-Men. I want my little brother and I'm gonna find him." John was pissed, but Logan couldn't blame him. If anyone had a right to be, it was John.

"What if I tell you we can find James, find who's holding him..." Logan started.

John stopped him, "How!" he'd do anything for his brother.

"Chuck here has this machine that can find different mutants, that's how he found all of us, and you. Look, if you want, at least let us take you to our place. Eat, wash up, get some rest, then we can go find him. Whattaya say?"

John thought for a while, it was too much to bear. If seeing his tribe gone and his brother missing isn't enough, some stranger is giving him a hand. He didn't know who to trust. But he didn't where to turn so he did the only thing he could. "Fine when do we leave?"

* * *

One week later in Boston

Emma Frost was the headmistress for the Massachusetts Academy, which is similar to Xavier School for gifted youngsters; but it was far from the dream of Charles Xavier. What she did was different, would use any means necessary, any means. Currently she is preparing for a meeting with Sebastian Shaw, the Black King, and the other inner members of the Hellfire club. Emma was definitely in trouble, recruiting didn't go as well as they expected. Now, with the failure of John Proudstar she was really in for it.

Emma desperately wanted out of this whole Hellfire Club, but she was stuck. They funded her little school and it was harder and harder to meet Shaw's every demand. That's when he burst in, "Ms. Frost the meeting will begin shortly, have you obtained your reports?"

"Yes Sebastian." Her teeth clenched with every word.

"Good, then you have five minutes, don't be late," he said with his usual smugness. Emma quickly gathered her bearings, and braced for impact. It wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

For the third time in her life, she was afraid. She was in front of five of the richest and most powerful men and women in America. Sebastian Shaw being the richest, he was a mutant, like herself. His power was the deadliest though; Emma merely cringed at the thought of what he could do.

"Are they ready Ms. Frost?"

"Yes, the reports of the recruitment are going slowly than expected."

"Go through the X-Men first!" Shaw rapped sharply.

"Yes, most of the X-Men are under the protection of their mentor, Charles Xavier. The mutant known as Cyclops is untouchable, as is Rogue. Both are orphaned and under the custody of Xavier. We can't get them without revealing ourselves and right now, discretion is the utmost importance here. "Kurt Wagner, a.k.a. Nightcrawler, we also can't get. Apparently his mother leads a traveling Circus known as Der Jarrmacht in Germany, due to the fact that his guardian was not legal, and that it was an unofficial circus we also can't obtain his skills."

"So what about the Grey woman?" asked the shadow in the background, the man known as Jason Wyngarde.

"Yes, Jean Grey, though she has an upper middle class family, she is eighteen and can make her own decision on where to live."

"Okay," struck Shaw impatiently, "Which of them can we get?"

(Yes, good news) thought Emma. "Only one, Katherine Pryde, she's perfect."

"Isn't that the one who can only walk through wall, what use is that?" replied an older, more heavyset man.

"More than you think, her power also allows her to short circuit any type of electrical device. Also, if any of you even glanced at my reports, she is also a clinical genius. If you don't believe me then check her age. She is a fifteen year old taking junior classes." Emma bit back.

"What about the Maximoff twins?" asked the fat man.

"Well, Pietro was no trouble, nor were the rest of the Brotherhood. Unfortunately the girl, Wanda, has since begun living with Xavier. Also, having her would be a severe liability. Her rage is uncontrolled as is her power. She could waste us all without a thought." They all thought deeply, Emma sensed it; she let her mind flow to see if she was convincing them, and she wasn't doing a bad job. She gave a small sigh of relief and continued on.

"The Jones girl was not a problem at all; Angelica Jones has just recently come to her power. She has the ability to cast microwaves, which manifests itself in different ways. It can give her advanced strength, flight, and can fling fiery projectiles. As a side effect, she is immune to radiation as well. We also were able to get a boy named Manuel Alfonso Rodrigo de la Rocha. His father is a current member of our little club and he will be here next week.

"The next member is Jennifer Stavros; her power can create disks that alter probability into anyone's favor. Her father is a dealer at a casino and she herself has spent time around street gangs. All we have to do is send daddy a weekly stipend and her future is secured." She watched them all nod in agreement and were all pleased, so far. Now for the bad news.

"The Proudstar brothers are a completely different matter. We have the younger brother James, but John, with the aid of the X-Men, defeated the Magneto robot. John is currently with Xavier to find James."

She saw someone from the shadows stand up and walk towards the front, as the figure stepped out she was relieved to see it wasn't Shaw. It was the man who accompanied her on the Camp Verde trip, Donald Pierce. Donald took center stage, "The fault was mine at that point, clearly I underestimated their power and John's strength. When he ripped apart the android he disabled the self healing program." Pierce stopped he knew it was no use lying, especially with Emma standing there.

"Thank you Donald, you may sit down." Shaw calmly replied. He turned his head to Emma, who was counting her blessings. "Anyone else?"

"Yes, we plan to enroll Rahne Sinclare, Danielle Moonstar, Xi'an Coy Mahn, Douglas Ramsey, Warren Worthington III, and Roberto Da Costa. Warren is legally an adult but has ties with the X-Men. Roberto on the hand maybe somewhat easier, his father is a high ranking official here and is next in line for the inner circle."

Emma let out a huge sigh of relief, she was convinced it blood bath in there. If one thing Shaw didn't tolerate, was failure. If Pierce decided to keep quiet, she probably wouldn't be here right now. But she knew something wasn't right, he is a coward, and they never got along. Whatever it is, she will find out what Donald Pierce is up to.


End file.
